


The First Ten Minutes

by probzn0t



Series: Summer [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, the show spells Omar’s name as Shanaa but autofill tagging only offers Shana just so we all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probzn0t/pseuds/probzn0t
Summary: The first ten minutes that Omar and Ander see each other of the summer. A quick fluff piece to help fill you up while you wait the nine months til season 2 (yikes).





	The First Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write how i thought the final scene of omar and ander took place! it isn’t lyrical by any means, but hope u enjoy! (sorry for errors—wrote on mobile)

Omar led Ander to a supply closet in the shop, this one filled with cleaning supplies, located nearest to the shop’s exit. Ander quietly shut the door behind them in the stuffy, poorly lit room and immediately pulled Omar into his arms. 

It was quiet for a moment as they breathed each other in. They listened to the sound of their breaths, to the air conditioner, for the sound of the jingling bell of the return of Omar’s father. 

“Please don’t make a gay-in-the-closet joke,” Omar finally whispered, trying to make the mood light. 

Ander attempted to laugh as he buried his head deep into the crook of Omar’s neck, groaning in relief that he was finally here with him.

More silence. Except it didn’t feel like silence, it felt like everything but.

“What should we do with all the time on our hands?” Omar whispered again. He ran his hands through Ander’s curls and began to sway the two of them gently.

Ander took a moment to answer and heaved a big sigh into Omar’s shoulder. “Let’s just stay like this.” 

Ander buried deeper.

“Can’t I at least look at you?” Omar laughed.

“Yes, but only because I want to see you too.” 

They parted, now holding onto each other around the torso, never fully separating. 

Omar looked into Ander’s eyes: brown and honest. Then looked at his mouth, which Ander was trying to form into his familiar closed-lip smile.

Omar tried to return it, meeting Ander’s eyes again but this time they were glassy in the dim light. 

Omar’s brow furrowed in question. It was the same look Ander gave him when Ander grasped his arm over the shop’s counter such few weeks ago (“Omar, please.”). He stroked Ander’s cheek. 

Ander began shaking his head, eyes cast down on Omar’s chest. He softly scoffed at himself. “I shouldn’t be the one getting comforted here.”

Omar grasped his chin and gave him a quick kiss. “I like to comfort you.” 

Ander smiled smally this time and leaned into Omar.

“How are you? How are you—everyone dealing with...” Omar hesitatingly asked in fear of the answer, but gently grasped the back of Ander’s neck.

“Marina?” 

Omar nodded. 

Ander shook his head. 

“Everyone is so...quiet,” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Guzmán’s blaming himself...but he won’t talk to me, he won’t answer my texts or my calls. I’ve even gone to his house. He’s looked out for me for so long, Omar, I don’t know what to do.”

Omar shushed him quietly, and pulled him to his chest.

“Has Nadia spoken to him?” Ander murmured, kissing Omar’s collarbone lightly. 

Omar shook his head, “She hasn’t mentioned him.”

Ander quietly tutted. Not good. “How’s Samuel?”

“Probably about the same as Guzmán,” Omar sighed. Ander took Omar’s head in hands, rubbing his fingers over the top of his ears softly. “Punishing himself because of Marina. Punishing himself because of Nano. Doubt Guzmán would ever want to speak to him about it though, considering their history.”

Amar dropped his head to Omar’s shoulder. He felt overwhelmed with the desire to do something but felt helpless as to what to do. “This is such a mess, Omar.” 

Omar rubbed his back and pulled him into a kiss. “Lucky we’re in a closet with cleaning supplies.” 

Ander rolled his eyes, but went in to kiss him again anyway. They kissed like that for what felt like several minutes, until Ander remebered they had only minutes left.

Ander broke of abruptly. “Wait, I’ve got something for you—if you want it.” 

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a clenched fist of tangled cords surrounding what looked like a flip-phone and began talking fast, “It’s a burner phone. It’s not high-tech. And I know it’s risky but I loaded it with minutes and you can—“

Omar cut him off and grabbed him by the neck and kissed him deeply, gripping Ander’s hair in his hand. “You are brilliant, Ander! A genius.” He kissed him again. 

Ander gave a full smile and returned the kisses, this time backing Omar into a supply shelf, where a aerosol can fell to the floor. They both froze and looked down at the can in horror. 

A moment passed where they could only hear the sound of their own heartbeats pounding in anticipation. No footsteps stomping angrily toward them or the closet door banging open. 

They remained undiscovered. This time. 

“We have to be more careful,” Omar whispered. 

Ander nodded once, breaking eye contact.

“I probably should go.” 

He leaned down and picked up the fallen can that could have ended their ten minutes in disaster and placed it carefully back on the shelf. 

He leaned to give Omar a fast and as pain-free as possible goodbye kiss but Omar pulled it in for longer. Ander laughed into his mouth and Omar broke away sloppily, grasping Ander’s head in his hands. “Things are going to get better, ok? For us, for them. Give it time.”

Ander nodded again. 

“And you’re a genius for thinking of this,” He said, pocketing the phone. “Thank you, Ander. I promise to be careful.

Ander gave a shy smile and kissed Omar again.

“I’ll go out first.” Omar said, grabbing a decoy cleaning bottle in one hand, just in case he was caught coming from the closet. They held each other’s hand until Omar had wedged everything but out of the closet. Ander watched from the crack of the door until Omar gave him the all clear. 

Stepping out of the closet himself, he watched Omar walk away without a backward glance. 

They were two strangers again. 

—————-———-—

Ander dropped onto his bed with a sigh after arriving back from the short visit to the shop. 

He glanced at his phone for the fifth time since he started his trek home and sighed in relief. Finally. 

A text from the burner phone’s number: “Te quiero.”


End file.
